


Driving to Freedom

by Geekygirl24



Series: Assassin's Creed [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: When sightings of Shay and Jacob pop up all over the town, the Creed are drawn into a conflict that will leave more questions than answers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As well as my Evie & Jacob one shots, I am also writing a modern Assassin’s creed series
> 
> Previously in this series: After being framed for a crime, Jacob left the Order and the Assassin village. Five year later, the Young Assassin team meet Vex and enter into an agreement with him and his club.
> 
> After a bombing at the club, it is revealed that Shay Patrick Cormac has escaped the high security prison he was in…. and is now in the wind.
> 
> Please enjoy, and read and review :)

“Are you sure these are legitimate?” Evie asked Henry, clutching onto his arm as she stared at the photos, “We can’t go chasing after another false lead, not whilst Shay is still on the loose!”

With all the photos of camera stills scattered all over the table, Henry didn’t glance up at the question. “My source has assured me that they are real…. Leonardo has confirmed this.”

Evie knew she was crying slightly… how could she not?

Finally, after four years of nothing…. Jacob had been seen.

Each and every photo showed a male figure getting in or out of a local taxi. However, there was only one photo that seemed to indicate that Jacob had returned to the town.

His face slightly angled towards the camera, Evie had seen a similar face in the mirror every morning. The same eyes, the same freckles that dotted the cheek…. Yes, Jacob was certainly older, but he could still be recognised as Evie’s twin.

“Where was this taken?” she asked, her eyes firmly focused on the photo.

“…. Around the corner from Vex’s club.”

“Are you sure? Has Vex sent us any messages about Jacob being caught on CCTV or anything?”

“Nothing. There’s been nothing.”

Evie frowned at this, turning to Henry in confusion. “Surely he would have seen something? Or any of his minions?”

“If they did, they haven’t sent us any message indicating so.”

“Well…. That simply won’t do.”

…………………………………………………

Kenzi swore in alarm as Nigel pushed past her, racing towards Vex’s office.

“Nigel! Nigel, what the hell are you doing?!”

The young man didn’t reply as he was followed by the second-in-command. Before Kenzi could catch him, he pushed the door of the office open and raced inside.

“We have a problem Sir!” he exclaimed, wincing slightly when Kenzi cuffed the back of his head, a silent scolding for pushing past her, “I’ve been looking over our security footage from last week again and I think we have a problem!”

Vex didn’t seem worried. Nigel had a habit of overexaggerating everything. 

“Oh?” the club owner chuckled, “What kind of problem?”

“W-well, whoever checked the footage last week must have stopped at a certain point, because I’ve found something new….” Slowly, Nigel pulled a bunch of photos out of his pocket and handed them over to his boss, “…. It looks like Jacob Frye was caught on one of our cameras.”

Now this got Vex’s attention as he practically snatched the photos away and scanned them, his face growing pale (the part that they could see anyway). “Have these automatically been sent to the Creed?”

“Yes boss.”

“… Shit.”

………………………………………

When Henry and Evie told the rest of their team about the photographic evidence of Jacob’s return, they were all clearly thrilled…. And suspicious.

“How could he not tell us?” exclaimed Ezio in confusion and slight anger, “Didn’t he agree to do that with your Papa, Evie?”

“He did…. Which makes me wonder why we didn’t get any notifications about this sighting?”

Nobody could come up with the answer as they all made their inside the council room, bowing in respect to the Council members seated opposite.

“Is it true?” asked Ethan Frye, “Has Vex gone back on our deal?”

The younger members of the Creed all glanced at each other, before Evie shook her head. “We don’t know Father…. All evidence is saying yes, but…”

“…. But?”

“But I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt….” Sighed Evie, ignoring how some members of the council and her own team protested slightly, “…. Whilst he has his own methods for dealing with problems, Vex has never betrayed us. And he could have done, so many times.”

“So, what do you propose?”

“I think we should- “

Before Evie could finish, there was a knock on the door and a messenger was allowed inside.

“I h-have bad news….” He stuttered, practically shaking as he came face to face with so many important, “…. Some of our scouts have spotted Shay on the outskirts of the town.”

Almost immediately, the entire Council and Evie’s team straightened up in alarm. 

“Are they sure?” asked Altair in concern.

Ever since the news of Shay’s escape, the Creed had been on high alert, preparing themselves for another attack on the Temple…. But there had been nothing. No messages and no sightings.

This couldn’t be a coincidence… And Haytham seemed to have realised that.

“It’s a little bit odd don’t you think…” he began, “…. That as soon as there is a sighting of Jacob, there is also a sighting of Shay?”

Ethan frowned, “I hope you’re not suggesting that Shay and my son are working together…. Blaming my son for being a terrorist was how we lost him in the first place.”

“No, no, of course I’m not suggesting that…” Haytham was quick to reassure, “… but if Shay knows about Vex, which we know he does from the bomb incident, then he may have his own spies keeping an eye on Vex’s surveillance, which- “

“- Which means that Shay might be here for Jacob?” Connor interrupted, having grasped his Father’s train of thought, “Why? Jacob wasn’t the one who caught him…. Jacob was the victim.”

“Jacob didn’t exactly go willingly though…” remembered Edward, “… In fact, he went kicking and screaming. If Jacob had just accepted his fate, then Shay wouldn’t have been forced to try and hide his activities, bringing himself out into the open. He was caught because he had Roth’s knife on him…. Proof that he’d tried to stop Jacob and others from finding out the truth.”

“Shay dug his own grave, and now he’s annoyed because Jacob didn’t come down with him quietly?” Arno shook his head, “Is he insane?”

“Most likely…. Which means that if Jacob is still in the town, he needs to be found… and fast.”


	2. Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As well as my Evie & Jacob one shots, I am also writing a modern Assassin’s creed series
> 
> Previously in this series: After being framed for a crime, Jacob left the Order and the Assassin village. Five year later, the Young Assassin team meet Vex and enter into an agreement with him and his club.
> 
> After a bombing at the club, it is revealed that Shay Patrick Cormac has escaped the high security prison he was in…. and is now in the wind.
> 
> Please enjoy, and read and review :)

“Our stocks are low and the supply truck isn’t responding to our calls….” Kenzi rolled her eyes, “… as if we didn’t have enough problems at the moment. Without the supplies, we’ll have to close the restaurant portion of the club, which means a serious decline in profit.”

“Get on the phone to the supply company, see if they have any idea where their driver is.” Ordered Vex wearily.

“Already done.”

“… And?”

“Aaaaannnnddd there was no response…” There was a brief silence before Kenzi continued, “… With Shay Cormac on the loose, do you think- “

“- that he’s deliberately interfering with my club. Yeah, I think he is…. Bastard. Any chance that any of our cars can go through the transport’s route and help the driver?”

“There are several reports of a shipment of weaponry being stolen near the edges of the town. If Shay was the one who stole them, then none of our cars will be enough…. We’ll need something a bit sturdier.”

“…. Like a bullet-proof car?”

“More like a bullet-proof truck so that we can get the majority of the supplies.”

“…. I think I know where we can get one of those.”

……………………………………………………………

“First mission! Yeah!”

Evie grinned at the video image of her twin, taken shortly after they became assassins. Ever since the sighting of Jacob had been confirmed, she had been unable to stop watching old videos of her and her twin.

The Council had decided to focus on the new sighting of Shay, hoping that Jacob would make the decision to contact them if Shay truly was coming after him. Vex was to be left alone for the time being… hopefully, he would contact them in the future.

The Young Assassin team disagreed with the decision, but not openly. They knew Shay was the main focus due to his terrorist ways and stopping him wasn’t going to be easy…. But Jacob was their friend.

On the screen, a younger Evie was rolling her eyes at Jacob. “Just don’t so anything stupid, alright?”

“Moi?”

As Evie chuckled, she heard someone enter the room and sigh.

“We were a good team weren’t we….”

Twisting around, Evie smiled warmly at Conner, “Yeah…. We had the highest success rate of any Assassin team since the council were younger… Jacob was always the first one on the scene.”

“Yeah, him and Edward used to take it in turns to be reckless…. Weren’t they usually the ones who needed rescuing the most as well?”

“Usually…. And when they got out of trouble without being captured, they’d talk about it for months.”

“Thank the heavens it was a rare occurrence then.”

There was a brief silence, as the pair continued to watch Jacob joking about on the screen.

“Do you really think he’d alive?” Conner asked suddenly, “Jacob, I mean?”

“… I like to think I would know if he’d died…. And the photo is irrefutable proof of this fact.”

“So why hasn’t he tried to contact us…. I thought we were all friends.”

“Friends who let him leave without even trying to stop him. I didn’t even tell him how much I needed him, I just blabbed about our responsibilities as Assassins.”

At the self-deprecating tone in Evie’s voice, Conner sighed. “Evie… we were all different back then. But Jacob knew that you loved him.”

“Did he? Or did he think I cared about the Creed more than I cared about his twin?”

Conner had no answer for her.

……………………………………………………..

Vex groaned as his car slowly made its way through traffic.

“The Creed really needs a contact number…” he grumbled, “… like a hot-line that I can call. Have them move through all this traffic.”

“…. I thought you were the ‘best driver’ ever. Can’t you take an off-road approach, go around the long way?”

“…. Kenzi. This is a McLaren F1. This is not an off-road car… this is suited to the highways of the world, with the sun setting in the distance. Definitely not an off-road car and DEFINITELY NOT A TRAFFIC CAR!”

Giggling to herself at Vex’s annoyed grumbling, Kenzi started to go over their supply list again…. it wasn’t good.

“You know…” she began, “… even if the Assassins give us this car and we manage to get to where the food truck was last spotted, we might not make it back in time before the food runs out.”

“We’ll make it…. I’m more worried about getting the Creed’s permission to use the car. Especially if they think we’ve double-crossed them with the Jacob sighting.”

“… What are you going to tell them?”

“The truth. Shoddy camera work from one of my employees, meaning that we didn’t see the photos of Jacob before it was too late.”

“You really think they’ll go for that?”

Vex just shrugged, tapping his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel, “I can’t stand it anymore.” He eventually groaned, indicating to pull onto a side street, “Maybe we can go through the outskirts of the town and go around the back way.”

“…. Is that really wise.”

“No…. especially as this isn’t a bullet-proof car.”

Kenzi hunched down in her seat, trying to get lower than the window. “Great, just great.”

……………………………………………………………………………….

“Were those kids burning a car? Vex!”

“It was your imagination…. The backdoor entrance to the Creed village should be on our right soon.”

“Is that just your imagination?!”

“You’d better hope not, because I think those kids have just seen our car.”

…………………………………………………………………………………….

“There’s a purple sports car entering the courtyard…” Ezio gasped, “… look at that! Please tell me that’s an early birthday present for me!”

“… Your birthday was last month.”

“Late birthday present then.”

Arno rolled his eyes (giving the car an appreciative scan of his own). “Let’s just think logically here…. Who do we know, who’s most likely to buy an extravagant car like that?”

In unison, everyone looked out of the window and sighed. 

“Vex.”

………………………………………………..

Dressed in a skull t-shirt and check trousers, Vex had a skull mask on half his face with a top hat on his head.

“I would’ve thought that you’d trust us by now…” Edward grinned, “…. You heading to Mexico for the Day of the Dead after this?”

“I wish…. Actually, I need to borrow the armoured car.”

The young Assassins all glanced at one another, before Evie crossed her arms. “Why? Why should we give it to you, when you hid the sighting of Jacob from us?”

Vex gave Kenzi a significant glance at that, before sighing. “That was a mistake on my part, I know that. I shouldn’t have put the new guy on surveillance duty. He didn’t go through all the footage before it was sent to you, so we were unaware of the sighting until one of my loyal staff re-checked the footage and came to me.”

“… Why didn’t you contact us when you found out?”

“What was the point? You already knew.”

It was a frustrating answer…. But there was little point in arguing against it.

“So, what do you need the car for?” asked Evie, rolling her eyes as Vex beamed at her.

“So glad you asked! Someone’s stopped my food supply truck…. I suspect, after the whole Amanda issue, that Shay Patrick Cormac is the one behind it. Which means that if I go and try and retrieve the goods in my nice car, I may not make it back… bullets and nice cars don’t mix well.”

Conner shook his head at this, “Two questions. Why would Shay be going after you and why do you have to be the one to fetch the supplies?”

“Because I work with you lot, and if Jacob was seen hanging around my club, then Shay might think I’m helping him. Stopping my food supplies must seem like a good idea to him, forcing me to give Jacob up.”

“Are you?”

Vex frowned, turning his attention to Conner. “Pardon?”

Crossing his arms, Conner straightened up, towering above Vex. “I meant, are you helping Jacob remain anonymous in the town, giving him sanctuary in your club?”

“No!”

When it became clear that no-one believed him, Vex groaned. “Look, everyone knows who Jacob is, especially after the ‘incident’. Do you really think I’d get away with hiding him in my club?!”

“It is a large club. Maybe you have a small apartment in there?”

Vex’s fists clenched up at this, his mouth opening to retort, until Ezio stepped in-between him and Conner. 

“Alright, this isn’t helping…” he sighed, “… We can deal with this later.” He then turned to Vex and gestured at the man’s car. “Not a scratch on it. With all the potholes near the back entrance, that’s quite impressive.”

“What can I say, I’m a good driver.”

The pair smirked at each other, as the rest of the group rolled their eyes.

“I’m telling Leonardo…” muttered Arno under his breath, prompting Ezio to spin around and glare at his friend.

“Don’t you dare!”

Before Arno and Ezio could start bickering, Kenzi cleared her throat. “So…. About the car?”

The Young Assassin team all glanced at each other, before Ezio gestured for the two non-assassins to follow him, as he led them towards the garage. Opening the doors, he grinned at Vex, “Sorry about the mess. Leo’s been having a tinker, upgrading it and everything.”

When the light hit the vehicle, Ezio beamed. “I love that man. Gorgeous, isn’t it?”

Vex nodded in agreement, even as Kenzi frowned.

It looked ugly to her.

“I call it The Blade.” Continued Ezio, “Seven seats. Leather upholstery. Bullet-proof windows and metal. The tires are extra durable, so shooting them out is much harder! It’s fast, easy to drive and thanks to il mio amore, it has added extras…. Guns, oil slick and a department at the back that releases nasty nails that stop pursuers in their tracks.”

“Sounds great!” Vex exclaimed, “Shay won’t know what hit him!”

“Ha! What makes you think you can just take it away?”

“W-what?”

“You heard me…. You and your friend aren’t just taking this car away from the Creed town boundaries.”


	3. Test Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As well as my Evie & Jacob one shots, I am also writing a modern Assassin’s creed series
> 
> Previously in this series: After being framed for a crime, Jacob left the Order and the Assassin village. Five year later, the Young Assassin team meet Vex and enter into an agreement with him and his club.
> 
> After a bombing at the club, it is revealed that Shay Patrick Cormac has escaped the high security prison he was in…. and is now in the wind.
> 
> Please enjoy, and read and review :)

“I can’t believe they’re not going to let you drive the armoured car!” Kenzi exclaimed, anger and annoyance in her tone, “We do them the favour of not charging for them using our club like a little sanctuary, and they repay us like this!”

Vex hummed in agreement, frowning as he turned to Kenzi. “Any more news from the delivery person?”

“Nada… zilch.”

“You two look stressed.”

The pair turned to see Council Member, Malik striding towards them. Vex straightened up at the sight, tensing when Malik ran his eyes over his car.

“Very nice… I hear you have some suspicions about Shay’s whereabouts?”

Vex nodded, “We think he’s launching a personal attack on my club, instead of using a lackey this time. And he’s hitting me where it hurts… money.”

“Hmmmm…. And I hear that you wish to borrow the armoured car in order to confront Shay?”

“… It’s not to confront the bastard, it’s to get my food supplies for the club. Unfortunately, Shay might turn it into a confrontation with guns and bullets. My car is nice, but it won’t stand up against weapons like that.”

“We can always send one of our Assassins to deal with that.”

“No offence Sir, but Shay is interfering in my business, so I should be the one to deal with it.”

“… That car is not your average vehicle. It would take a skilled driver to manoeuvre it through the streets and during a fight.”

“How do you know I’m not a skilled driver?”

“We don’t. But why would we just hand the car over to you?”

Vex groaned, “Wow… it’s been months and you and your Creed still don’t trust me?”

“No. Why should we?”

There was brief moment of silence, before Vex turned away to stare at his car. “… My Father taught me how to drive, did you know that…. No, I suppose you wouldn’t. Funnily enough, it was one of the only times we didn’t argue.”

“You and your Father didn’t have a good relationship?”

“… It was tense. But he taught me some of the most important lessons of my life… for example, the best way to find out if you can trust somebody, is to trust them.”

“Ernest Hemingway?”

Vex nodded, “If your Creed continued to distrust me, then what motivation do I have to continue helping you? Why should I help you, if you don’t trust me?”

“… I doubt your Father taught you that lesson, for you to become a club owner and associate with…. Less than reputable people.”

“To be honest, I don’t think he would really care. I was a disappointment long before I ever became a club owner. I needed freedom, away from my family, so I travelled the world. I met my loyal friends and made my way here… yes, I had to make some difficult choices in order to get to where I am today, but I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“Really?” Malik clearly didn’t believe him.

Vex shook his head, “I don’t care if you don’t believe me. But know this… even though I put my staff and myself at risk, by helping your baby assassins stay safe, I trust you to keep your end of the bargain. Why can’t you trust me in return?”

“… Perhaps you’re right. Maybe we should give you a chance.”

“… Really?”

Malik was already heading in the opposite direction, “I will ask some of the members of the Young Assassins team to accompany you. It never hurts to have back-up, especially if you’re right and Shay is the one interfering with your business. He’s a trained Assassin and you’re a club owner. It wouldn’t be a fair fight.”

“I-I could fight her! Really!”

…………………………………………………….

“I don’t see why he gets to drive…” grumbled Ezio as he watched Vex pull up to the start of the racetrack, “… Me, Edward and Conner have been around this track hundreds pf times. We’re better qualified to drive the car.”

“Agreed.” Malik nodded, “But I’d prefer for him to remain safe, and if that means he has to stay in the car and drive, then so be it. You and Edward will be his protection.”

“Only us? Do you have… doubts?”

“… I find it hard to believe that Shay is targeting a club owner’s food supplies. However, with everything that happened with the bombing, I’m not ruling it out completely.”

As they were talking, Vex’s friend Kenzi strode over to them, clearing her throat in an attempt to get their attention.

“You’ll be lucky to have Vex as a driver…” she chuckled, turning to Malik “… how many times have you driven around this course?”

“Me? Oh no, I don’t drive… especially not around this course. Too dangerous.”

Ezio chuckled at this, “And trust me, it’s better to be here watching…. We haven’t tested that car with the new modifications. Leo says there’s an 88 per cent chance of it becoming unstable.”

“What?!”

Before Ezio could do anything, Kenzi grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him down to her level. 

“If that car blows up with Vex still inside, I’ll turn that smooth Italian accent into the mewling of a kitten!”

As Ezio opened his mouth to protest, they all heard the revving of an engine down below and the screeching of tires as Vex started the course.

The people watching from the balcony watched in amazement as the club owner drifted through the course with ease, sliding around each corner with an impressive speed.

“Woah…” muttered Ezio, “… this track isn’t easy and that car isn’t easy to drive. Was he a professional before he went into the club business?”

“I don’t know.”

“Perdono?”

Kenzi shrugged, “When I first met him, Vex owned a small club a couple of towns away… I’ve never known him to do anything else.”

“Huh… we just assumed that- “

“- that me and Vex had been friends for years?” Kenzi shook her head, “No… only for about three years.”

As Vex finished the course once again, Malik went over to the control panel. “Starting the defense course. This’ll test out the weapons systems on the car and Vex’s reflexes.”

With the press of a button, small turrets emerged from the ground and started to fire at the car.

Vex didn’t let them down.

Swiftly, he figured out where the automated gun controls were and activated them, quickly taking out two of the turrets.

Vex’s voice then came over the speakers. “I kinda hoped this thing would pack more of a punch.”

Grinning, Ezio leant into the microphone. “Have you pressed the blue button that’s just next to the gear stick?”

“… No.”

“Try it.”

There was silence for a few moments, before suddenly, the front of the car opened up and three, smallish missiles shot out and destroyed the remaining four turrets with a loud bang.

“Yes!” whooped Vex over the speakers. “THAT’S WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!”

Ezio chuckled and shook his head, “Jacob would have loved them as well… he always said the car needed more firepower. We used to have to lean out of the windows and shot at the targets.”

“Sounds… dangerous.”

The car came to a stop back at the beginning of the course, and Vex clambered out. “The targeting system could use a little work, but this Leo is a bloody genius!”

Ezio nodded in agreement, “Hell yeah he is.”

Vex then turned to Kenzi and grinned at her, “This car is perfect. Speed, manoeuvrability, deadly weapons… it’s perfect.”

“Good, because we have an issue…” Kenzi glanced up from her phone, “… because I think your Assassin friend has upped the ante.”


	4. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As well as my Evie & Jacob one shots, I am also writing a modern Assassin’s creed series
> 
> Previously in this series: After being framed for a crime, Jacob left the Order and the Assassin village. Five year later, the Young Assassin team meet Vex and enter into an agreement with him and his club.
> 
> After a bombing at the club, it is revealed that Shay Patrick Cormac has escaped the high security prison he was in…. and is now in the wind.
> 
> Please enjoy, and read and review :)

“A ransom…” growled Vex, “… a ransom and threats of murder. Can this day get any better?!”

 

“… The company who supplies the food had promised to end our contract if the driver ends up getting murdered.”

 

“SARCASM KENZI!”

 

Kenzi just smirked, before gesturing at the car. “We’d better get going.”

 

“You’re not coming with us.”

 

“What?!”

 

Vex sighed, “If Shay is behind all this, then it’s going to be dangerous. I’m not putting you in danger…. I’d rather put these idiots in that situation.”

 

“And yourself!”

 

“I can take care of myself Kenzi…. Trust me.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Soooooo….” Started Ezio, after around ten minutes of awkward silence of driving, “…. Kenzi seemed a little annoyed with you?”

 

Vex sighed, “She wanted to come with us… but I don’t want her getting hurt.”

 

“You really think it’ll be that dangerous?”

 

“I’ve been sent a picture of the tied-up driver and a ransom demand in return for the man’s life, so yeah, I think it’ll be dangerous…. Why are you three so tense?”

 

Ezio, Edward and Conner all glanced at each other, before Edward sighed, “We’re hoping that Shay doesn’t already have Jacob… and yet at the same time, we’re hoping he does so that we can have our friend back.”

 

“You three were close with Jacob then?”

 

“Yeah… it was like the Council had chopped off one of our limbs. The relationship between our team and the Council today is the best it’s been in years.”

 

“I was under the impression that Jacob left voluntarily?”

 

“Yeah…. But the majority of the Council chose to kick him out of the Creed because they were scared. Jacob was our friend and yeah, maybe we could have supported him more, but ultimately, it was the Council’s fault and no-one really got on with them after that.”

 

Ezio nodded in agreement with Edward, “Yeah, everyone felt lost. Eddy got so drunk, Blackbeard and Adewale had to carry him back, nobody in my house would properly speak to my Father for a long time, Evie actually hit George Westhouse, Conner was in the gym ninety percent of the time…. It was really hard.”

 

There was silence for a brief time, before Vex sighed. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry. I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost Kenzi like that.”

 

“… Thanks.”

 

After a couple more minutes, Vex’s grip tightened on the steering wheel. “Approaching the scene.”

 

As they turned the corner, they saw a warehouse on the right, it’s lights all on.

 

“He might as well have written ‘Kick my ass here’ on the side of the building.” Vex muttered., as he indicated to turn into the warehouse.

 

“Wait, wait, wait?!” Conner blurted out, “What about the plan? You’re meant to drop us off and we’ll sneak into the warehouse!”

 

“There’s no need…. I can take care of everything.”

 

“Vex!”

 

Vex ignored their protests, swiftly switching the car into reverse and speeding backwards, knocking into a man who’d attempted to get the best of them by approaching them from the back.

 

The force of the impact and the fact that Vex continued to reverse, caused the poor man to roll onto the boot, to the roof before he rolled off the front.

 

“What the hell Vex!”

 

Vex didn’t say a word, flicking the car back into forward drive and speeding through the warehouse as bullets flew at them from every direction. Drifting effortlessly around the corners, Vex smirked when he heard the roar of a motorbike speeding towards them.

 

“I hope you boys have your seatbelts on!” he whooped, glancing in the mirror to see which side the motorbike was driving towards (his side), before opening his car door…. And braking.

 

With the motorbike driver unable to brake in time, he went slamming into the open door, tearing it away from the car as the bike and the driver flipped forwards, both skidding along the ground.

 

“If you guys want to get out now, you can.” Chuckled Vex, “I think I can take out a few more of them with this beauty.”

 

“And if they shoot at your door…. Your non-existent door?!”

 

“I’ll be fine. Now go!”

 

Ezio, Edward and Conner all leapt out of the car, and disappeared into the shadows. Meanwhile, the driver of the motorbike had stumbled to his feet, attempting to run in the opposite direction.

 

“Ah, ah, ah…” Vex chuckled, slowly driving the car forwards, picking up speed until his car was just next to the limping man. Spinning the car around, Vex cackled when the back end of the car slammed into the drivers legs, propelling him into a steel bar.

 

Vex whooped, “That looked like it really hurt!” 

 

However, before he could drive away, another car slammed into the front of the armoured car and Vex fell out of the removed door and onto the floor.

 

“Bastard!”

 

As soon as he pushed himself to his feet, thugs came rushing up to him, causing Vex to roll his shoulders and sigh.

 

“Bring it on.”

 

Punch to the groin. One down

 

Kick to the groin, smack to the ear, punch to the stomach and upper cut to the jaw. Two down.

 

Strike to the throat. Three Down.

 

Vex then had to furiously struggle with the fourth man, kicking him in the shins several times before throwing him to the ground, and dislocating his arm. Four down.

 

“I… am…so… out… of… shape!” he gasped, frowning when one of the men tried to push himself to his feet.

 

Grabbing the man by the collar, Vex slammed his head against the bonnet of the armoured car and dropped the unconscious man to the ground.

 

Before he could relax fully, he heard the rumbling of another car and headlights lit up his dark clothes. Reacting quickly, he leapt onto the roof of the car, steadying himself as the other car hit it, sending it skidding to the side.

 

Almost immediately, two more men came after him, with one man kicking him three times before Vex was able to grab the man’s leg and fling him to the ground, taking the extra time to break the man’s legs…. He didn’t need him coming after him again.

 

Suddenly, something like a bull charged into him, throwing him to the ground as Vex scrambled into a defensive position.

 

“Jesus bloody Christ…” he groaned, as he stared up at the man, “…. Did your Mum shag a bear or something?!”

 

The man sneered at him, raising his leg to kick Vex in the side…. Only to have two bullets fire through his knees, sending him crashing to the ground.

 

“Y’alright Vex?” Edward asked, keeping his gun aimed at the man, “You looked like you were having some troubles.”

 

“I could have handled it!”

 

“Ha!”

 

“Enough…”

 

The pair turned around to spot Ezio and Conner striding towards them, the former shaking his head in exasperation. 

 

“…. Shay got away.” Ezio continuing, sighing wearily as he helped Vex to his feet, “We need to find the driver before Shay decides to come back and deal with him personally.”

 

Vex nodded in agreement, glancing around the warehouse, until he spotted stairs that led to an office on the upper floors. “Up there…” he gestured up to the office.

 

When the Assassins all used their Eagle Vision, they quickly realised that Vex was right and they followed the club owner up to the office. Vex kicked the door in and casually strode in, beaming at the man tied to a chair in the centre of the office.

 

The guards had clearly abandoned their post to try and take down Vex and the Assassins…. Lucky for the Assassins really.

 

“Heya Harry!” greeted Vex as the driver lit up at the sight of him, “You’ve given us all grey hairs with all this stress!”

 

“Sorry Vex…” sighed Harry as the club owner untied him, “… they caught me unawares ye see! I pulled over for a cig break and there they were! They pulled me out of the truck and- my truck!”

 

“Don’t worry Harry, I’m sure the truck is fine. And even if it isn’t, I’m willing to pay the company for the loss.”

 

Harry gave him a grateful smile, rubbing his chafed wrists as Vex flung an arm around his shoulder. “Thanks Mister Vex Sir!”

 

“No worries… and remind me to send you a nice juicy check for the trauma.”

 

“Ummmm, I wasn’t traumatised Sir, it was actually not too ba- “

 

Harry stopped when Vex spun around in front of him and placed his hands on his shoulder. “Harry…” began the club owner, “… you are very traumatised. Do you understand me?”

 

Eventually, Harry seemed to get the gist of what Vex was hinting at, and nodded in silent understanding. 

 

“Very traumatised…. Very traumatised.”


	5. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As well as my Evie & Jacob one shots, I am also writing a modern Assassin’s creed series
> 
> Previously in this series: After being framed for a crime, Jacob left the Order and the Assassin village. Five year later, the Young Assassin team meet Vex and enter into an agreement with him and his club.
> 
> After a bombing at the club, it is revealed that Shay Patrick Cormac has escaped the high security prison he was in…. and is now in the wind.
> 
> Please enjoy, and read and review :)

“Why has Vex called us here?” Conner asked, “I thought he’d dealt with everything, paid the company off and still managed to profit?”

 

Evie shrugged as they made their way into the club, all dressed in regular clothing (as per Vex’s instructions). “I have no idea…. Be on your guard.”

 

The rest of the group nodded in agreement, all remaining tense as they entered the club…. Surprisingly the club was only a quarter full, with the music turned down low and the visitors to the club remained seated in the booths near the dancefloor.

 

“Ha!” whooped a familiar, if slightly altered, voice, “Knot in the cherry stem! I win!”

 

Making their way over to the private booths, the group saw Vex and Kenzi sitting next to each other, with Vex holding a green, knotted stem in the air and Kenzi shaking her head.

 

“Alright, alright!” she groaned, “You’re the better kisser…. I still say there are better ways to test that!”

 

Before the conversation could continue, Evie proceeded to clear her throat, catching their attention. 

 

“Finally!” sighed Vex, sliding a letter across the table towards the group, “Can you please tell the Creed not to leave letters for you guys in my club. I’m not a postman!”

 

“It’s for us?”

 

Evie picked the letter up gingerly, scanning it in case it contained anything dangerous… and then she spotted the familiar writing.

 

When she ripped the top of the envelope off and tore out the letter, her friends leant in closer in concern.

 

“Evie?”

 

“Jacob…” she whispered, “…. It’s from Jacob!”

 

Almost immediately, the Young Assassin team gathered around Evie, staring over her shoulder to try and read the letter.

 

Dear everyone,

 

I’m sorry guys…. I never wanted it to be like this. I swear I only ever wanted to leave for a year at the most. But even that year away from the Creed gave me more freedom in my life than I ever got as an Assassin.

 

I wanted to drop this letter off outside the Creed gates…. Maybe I’d see one of you. However, when I knew I’d been seen by the camera outside the club, I panicked. I didn’t want to have to face Dad or you…. Not when you were probably upset with me.

 

I know some of you might feel a little guilty about what happened five years ago, but just know this. I don’t blame any of you, I don’t even really blame the Council, they were only doing what was right…. No matter how it seems.

 

Stop looking for me. 

 

I’m happy, and I don’t think the Creed will be the ones to help with this.

 

I’m sorry.

 

Jacob.

 

There was silence for a few moments, before Evie folded up the letter and placed it in her pocket, turning away briefly to take a shaky breath.

 

“Thank you…” she whispered, “…. Did any of your security cameras catch him?”

 

Vex tactfully didn’t mention the tension in her voice, and shook his head. “He was much more careful this time… no witnesses, nothing caught on camera. The letter seemed to come out of nowhere.”

 

“There was nothing?!”

 

“Cross my heart and swear on Kenzi’s life.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“You’re alive, stop whining.”

 

Evie glared at Vex suspiciously, before she finally nodded. “Thank you…. Hopefully we’ll be able to use this letter to our advantage.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“We can probably trace this letter, the materials, trace elements on the paper…. We can find him.”


End file.
